Hogwarts: the Duelist's apprentice
by Jaketheripper
Summary: This is heavily based on a cosplay couple of OCs my wife and i made so I have to give partial credit to TheCloneDoctor for this one. This takes place after the main canon when Harry's Ron's and Draco's kids are all going to Hogwarts to give me a bit more story freedom. So my headcanon is in place about the things that might happen with that. Rated M for lemons and violins
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts tales: the Duelist's apprentice

By Jaketheripper/Theclonedoctor

It was the start of a new year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry and the flood of new students was moreso than most previous years.

Among the returning students was a 6th year Hufflepuff named Amelia Woodall, who had taken a booth on the train with absent minded thoughts of things she was looking forward to returning to this year.

She was in the midst of such a lofty thought process when her two friends, fellow 6th years Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley snuck in so they could get in some covert snogging before anyone else got on the train.

However neither party knew the other was there.  
It was only when Rose let out a particular erotic moan as Scorpius's hand traveled under her shirt that Amelia turned her head, "Rose?"

The two jumped a mile high mid grope, "Amy!? Where did you come from!?"

She smiled smugly, "took my advice I see." Looking with raised eyebrows at Scorpius.

Scorpius looked at rose confusedly as Amelia continued. "I believe my words were, "Jump on that or I will?"

Scorpius chuckled, "I'm glad you goaded her into it, she's really nice."

Amelia shrugged, "I'll see about that, I've been shipping you two since I met you so..."

"Shipping?" Scorpius looked nonplussed

"Its a muggle term for hoping two people get together." Said Rose, clinging to his arm.

"I'm actually proud of you." Said Amelia to Rose, "you actually managed to land a steady boyfriend...couldnt do that to save my life."

Rose raised an eyebrow, "I thought you had a pretty steady long distance boyfriend?"

Amelia's eyes widened and she nodded, "oh! Yea...right...that..."

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was peppered with small unimportant conversation but eventually Amelia went back to daydreaming and Scorpius and Rose went back to making out.

They reached the castle and all the students walked either to the boats with Hagrid or to the horseless carriages.

Once inside, Albus bumped into her, the two had been friends since 3rd year.

"Hey Amy! How are things?"

"Things are...good...how are you?" As she said this she was casting eyes around, aparently looking for someone.

He fell into step alongside her as they kept walking, "Well I'm going to be in duelling class this year! I figured I'd give it a shot!"

He heard no response from her, so he turned to look and saw that she was no longer next to him.

Quite the contrary, she'd been called over into an adjacent hallway where she was now in the embrace of a 6ft tall Irishman with a small red beard and long red hair.

His enchanted dragonhide robes resembled a hooded trench coat with many pockets, he wore it over his leather vest, white shirt and black tie.

His hands roved over her backside, squeezing the soft flesh of her buttocks, causing her to squirm in his arms as their lips met again and again.

The exchange was growing even more heated, but the man broke it off, Amelia protested with an aroused whine as she pressed herself more into him, "professorrrrrr..."

The professor sighed, "Amelia if we continue here then we'll be discovered and I can't allow that."

Amy whimpered, "but Sir I NEED IT...please...take me back to your office...I can eat later."

The professor looked over his shoulder and walked quickly with her through the halls and up the stairs. Once at his office, he kicked the door open, taking extra care to lock the door before turning back to her.

She was already starting to strip.

This man's name is Professor Murin O'deckar, he was recently taken into the employ of Hogwarts as a dueling instructor, although not much else is known about him, he has been in an extremely elicit relationship with Amelia for the last 2 years.

"Are you gonna give me good grades this year, professor?" She dropped her skirt after she discarded her robe, the soaked through fabric of her undergarments evidence enough of how she felt, her heaving breasts straining uninhibited against the fabric of her shirt as she let out breath after lusty breath, watching the bulge in the professor's pants strain more against the fabric.

she moaned excitedly as Professor O'deckar lifted her up and laid her back across his desk, without saying anything, she closed her eyes and spread her legs, using two fingers to hold herself open for him to see, "i shaved professor...just like you told me to..."

Professor O'deckar took her left foot in his hands and began kissing, loving pecks at first, up her ankle to her shin, then suction kisses leaving hickies slowly progressing up her thigh, as he began to near his destination, he frequently switched between her right and left thighs till he reached his intended point of worship.

He ran his tongue up the length of Amelia's dripping, shaven sex to much affectionate mumbling and squirming from his best student, lavishing her outer lips with his tongue and lips before ending his tongue's journey with a flick off the tiny erect bud that adorned her maidenhead, earning himself a squeak as she climaxed for what felt to her the first time since she left at the end of last year, her legs shaking wildly as he continued to assault the tiny sensetive organ with his rough feeling tongue, in her fits she felt his hands pulling her shirt open, forcibly popping the buttons that held her lusty bosom.

Looking up from his work on her clit as he did so, the Professor smiled at the sight that he saw, she had not worn a bra to school and her pert flesh mounds quivered with each squirm of her arousal, the adorning nipples erect and pink as if she had been abusing them before the encounter.

"My dear Amelia, how agressively do you masturbate when you're away from me?"

He ceased his assault as she began to wrythe due the the absence of pleasure, finally she spoke, "nothing can make me feel like you do...I have to really TRY to get off otherwise..."

After that statement he relented and she looked up with a look of frustration to see him unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock, it was pulsing as he rubbed the soft yet hard surface up and down the valley between her legs, lubricating himself with her juice and further pleasuring her abused clit. The friction causing her to jerk about as intermittent jolts of pleasure shot through her before The Professor finally inserted himself inside her, placing her ankles on his shoulders as he glided inside her.

As his swollen cock delved deep inside her, she gripped the edges of the desk, biting her lip as she felt his cockhead mash up against her cervix, the old familiar strain, she opened her mouth in a gasp for air as he pulled back and thrusted deeper, punching through into her womb, "professor!" she gasped, "professor I can feel you in my womb...this is amazing..."

With these last few inches of space, Professor O'Deckar was free to bottom out in her completely, Amelia jumped once more as she felt his balls touch her ass, her grip on the table did not loosen as she looked into The Professor's eyes.

"Make love to me, Professor."

Professor O'deckar groaned in pleasure as he seized hold of Amelia's hips, he slowly pulled out to where just his head was inside her and then drove forward with all his force, slamming back into his original position, Amelia moaned loudly as he began to rutt her like an animal, each time he thrust back in, his cock travelled all the way back to the end wall of her womb, each time it and the cock collided, Amelia jumped a little inside, the pace getting faster till she let out a loud husky moan, he felt her constrict around his rutting cock, tighter with each thrust, and though there were no words spoken, he could tell that she had cum.

As he grew close to his own orgasm, he grabbed her under her arms and pulled her up to face him, he stared into her far off eyes as he resumed rutting her, each thrust a little squeak, a barely perceptable jerk.

"Professor...professor im gonna...again..."

She threw her head back in another orgasmic spasm, moaning as he ground himself firmly into her, holding her close, kissing her neck as he felt himself explode inside of her, letting out a firehose of cum that filled all the gaps that Professor O'deckar had not already filled. she shuddered as she finished again, a stupid grin on her face as she closed her eyes, "god I can't get off like this at home..."

He pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply again, "then come live with me."

Even in her befuddled state she shook her head, "nho...its not that easy...I'm not old enough..."

Professor O'deckar grumbled, "next year...right?"

She nodded happily as she savored the feeling of his seed dripping out of her, the two of them still joined at the hip.

Realizing this, he laid her back on his desk, pulling out of her, the resulting deluge of fluid making Amelia giggle like a little girl, "you're running out of me, Professor."

Professor O'deckar blinked as he beheld the woman who was so smitten with him, the messed up state of her uniform, the running makeup that had been a result of her tears and sweat from the encounter.

The sight was almost enough to get him erect again, almost, while she caught her breath, he drew an arming sword with an ornate braided handle from the scabbard on his hip, a customized wand/sword, modified because he loves swords. he waved it, "scourgify." The sweat, tears, makeup and cum all vanished, he waved it once more, "repairo."  
With this, Amelia's shirt closed itself with new buttons, her underwear, now clean, flew up her legs, shortly followed by her skirt, she smiled almost drunkenly as she sat up unsteadily

"I'd better...get back..."

Professor O'deckar nodded, sheathed his sword/wand and kissed her on the forehead, "Right, you'd better get back before you're missed, I look forward to a new year, Amy."

She nodded as she stood, but lost her feet almost immediatley. "Oooh...i need to remember how to use my legs..."

Professor O'deckar chuckles, "should I be gentle next time?'

"NO! Absolutely not...i just need to get used to it again."

After that, The Professor sent her on her way to the Hufflepuff common room.

she knew as she went to lay down in her bed, That she would barely have time for her liasons with the professor once classes started, so instead of sleeping off her orgasm high, she used the stagnant energy inside her to start reading up on the text books for this year.

Professor O'deckar meanwhile had gone to the headmaster's office.

"Yes, Murin?" Professor McGonnagall didnt even look up from her desk as Professor O'deckar entered her office, "ma'am I was going to ask you about Amelia, I've personally seen her growth as a duelist and want to take her under my wing as my Apprentice."

McGonnagall looked up, "you do understand that she's only a 6th year?"

Professor O'deckar nodded, "her training will not detract from my regular lesson plans, I simply want to secure a future for such a good duelist in the correct work field."

Minerva sat up and looked at her fellow professor with piercing eyes, "very well, but I will regularly check up on the two of you to make sure that statement holds true."

Looking exstatic, Professor O'deckar bowed before leaving the room, "thank you headmistress! You will not regret this!"

As the door shut, a deep voice from the shadows drew Minerva's attention, "You see? His interest in the Woodall girl seems unhealthy at the least." Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped into view as Minerva sighed, "his students and my own experience vouch for him at every turn, are you sure he's the same one?"

Kingsley nodded sollumnley, "all evidence points to him being the one, three years ago, three other magic schools report teachers, each matching his description, each with a different name, mollesting female students...the bastard's trail ends here."

Prof. McGonnagall shakes her head, "i don't believe it, I can't believe it."

Kingsley sat, "at least keep me updated as to your observations involving him?"

Minerva nodded sadly and Kingsley left the office, as he did she turned to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore which looked down at her sadly, "I trust kingsley, Albus, but I also Trust Murin."

Dumbledore shrugged in his frame, "Minerva, I'm just as uncertain as you are, but if certain facts must come to light then we must face them."

Minerva nodded, "I agree...but the thought is disturbing to say the least."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

the following day, Amelia went through her first classes of the year, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, History of magic and FINALLY Dueling class.

she arrived in the classroom a bit early to see Professor O'Deckar standing at his desk with Professor McGonnagall, they looked up at her and Professor O'Deckar smiled, "you see, Minerva? I told you she was Apprentice Material! always early but never late."

Amelia blinked, "Wait, Apprentice?"

McGonnagall nodded pensively, both she and O'Deckar ignoring Amelia's question, "True, true, but I have yet to witness this dueling proficiency you spoke of."

Professor O'Deckar nodded with a confident smile on his face, "Amy, would you like to give the Headmistress a demonstration?"

she had questions, but without another word, Amelia took off her robe with a flourish, flinging it to where it landed flawlessly on the coat hanger in the corner of the room, leaving only her school uniform. McGonnagall raised her eyebrows and nodded in approval as Amy jumped up on the circular dueling platform in the center of the room, "Good showmanship."

without taking his robe off, The Professor also adorned the dueling platform, unsheathing his wand/sword as he did.

with stern looks on their faces, they bowed to each other before unleashing a cavalcade of nonverbal spells, each one parrying the other's with finely tuned precision, the wind from this heated exchange of spells was blowing The Headmistress's hair as she watched, impressed.

both ceased for a second, catching their breath till Professor O'Deckar held his Wand/sword up to his face and began mumbling something, the blade began to glow.

"oh no you don't!" Amelia once more began to exude a flurry of red and white spells, all directed at Professor O'Deckar, but as she first raised her wand, he drew his enchanted Dragonhide robe up about him, shielding his face while he continued the incantation, this seemed foolish to Mcgonnagall at first but when the first spell hit, it redirected into the wall, causing a small crater.

"An enchanted cloak?" the surprise was replaced by fear as more spells whizzed past her head, she began to actively deflect spells as they ricocheted every which way.

once Amelia had exhausted herself once more, she watched as Professor O'Deckar brought his sword/wand out of his cloak, it was glowing a brilliant purple color.

Amelia braced herself, but it was barely enough when Professor O'Deckar unleashed a thick, solid spell, a pointed beam of purple light that shattered her magical barrier, she staggered but held her ground and raised her wand again, Professor McGonnagall began to clap and Professor O'Deckar actually looked impressed, "That one usually sends you off the platform, Amelia."

she smiled giddily, it had been so long since she'd dueled ANYONE, "I've been training to keep my footing in case of something like this, over the summer I had my cousin lob whole water melons at my chest, eventually I was able to find a way to keep my feet and here we are."

Professor McGonnagall nodded, "You're right, Murin, she really is Professional Duelist material, I am ready and willing to grant your request for her apprenticeship."

Amelia looked at Professor O'Deckar, "Apprentice? You're really taking me under your wing a year early?"

Professor O'Deckar nodded, "Yes indeed Amelia, You're going to be amazing!"

it was then that The Headmistress and the professor alike noticed the crowd of new students clustered around the entrance to the room watching interestedly.

Professor O'Deckar sheathed his Sword/wand and crossed his arms, "So? what did you think of that, Class? you too could learn to go toe to toe with a professional like myself, IF you do the course work."

the 1st years began cheering excitedly as the others exchanged excited looks as The Professor left the classroom as she was now confident of Murin's pure intentions, Amelia was flooded by questions from first years about the class and when they'd get to duel each other, she parted the sea of young ones with a smile as she made her way over to Albus, who was standing by the door as the rest of the class filed in, "I can see why you're so bloody absent from social circles now, you've been practicing so damn hard."

Amelia beamed as Albus laughed, "Yea, I've been obsessed with this class since I was a 1st year."

"Al!" both students turned in surprise as a red haired girl propelled herself at Albus like a missile, Lily Luna Potter slammed into Albus at break neck speeds, knocking him over and landing on top of him, "If you can't dodge that with ample warning, how do you expect to deflect ANY spells, Al?"

Amelia pulled her off him, "Don't go and assault my friend like that!"

Lily sat up looking indignant, "I'm his sister, who the hell are you?"

Amelia crossed her arms, "I'm his best friend of 3 years, and the Apprentice to the Dueling instructor, so A. you need to show some respect and B. unless you're in this class you need to move on."

Albus sat up with a groan, "she IS in this class."

Amelia was taken completely aback, Al got to his feet, "She is? isn't she a bit young to have this class?"

Albus put a hand on his sister's head, "She's here because mom pitched a fit to McGonnagall when i wanted to take this class and the headmaster told her she was too young to follow me."

Amelia looked down at the tiny ginger, "Fine, I suppose you'll be fine."

the lessons began as Professor O'Deckar conjured many practice dummies, wooden marionettes held up by invisible strings, each in flowing black robes, each holding a wand. The Professor and Amelia paced around the group of students as O'Deckar spoke loudly and clearly to his students.

"Right, Class! first thing's first, the Etiquette of a duel! the Duelist's bow, it says everything about you as a combatant and you want to be neither too intimidating, nor too patronizing, for those of you who play poker, think of it as your poker face, observe as I do."

Standing 10 feet away from Amelia, The Professor crossed his left arm over his chest, his forearm crossing his torso diagonally to his right shoulder, the fingers flared out, holding his sword/wand downward behind his back as he put his left foot in front, his right in back and bowed, "This is my Duelist's bow, it says a lot about me, Amelia could you explain what my bow says and how it says it?"

Amelia smirked as she responded in a voice mimicking her Teacher's, loud and clear for the whole class to hear.

"The arm cross diagonal up your torso displays that you do not fight to kill, but the flared hand dictates that there are indeed worse things than death, the leg placement is that of a Muggle Fencer, displaying your capability for speed, meanwhile the sword behind your back shows that you will not take the fight seriously because it is indeed below your skill level."

Professor O'Deckar nodded, "Good, Good, 20 points to Hufflepuff, do you all understand now? I want you to each take a few minutes to compose one, then show me your duelist's bow, you may consult your books for the proper techniques, Amelia would you stay and help the new students?"

The Professor then sheathed his sword/wand and sat down at his desk, watching as the class all opened their books.

"I see you're having a good time." Professor O'Deckar jumped in his seat as Harry Potter walked up behind him, "DWAH! How long have you been there?!"

Harry put a finger to his lips, pointing to his class, "since before the class got here, We're alone right now, Murin, they can't see me."

Professor O'Deckar blinked, "what do you want?"

Harry turned the Professor's chair around, "I'm here on behalf of the Auror Office of the Ministry of Magic, I want you to tell me your real name."

Professor O'Deckar blinked, "It's Murin O'Deckar."

Harry shook the chair while glaring into Professor O'Deckar's eyes, "BULLSHIT! I want you to be 100% honest with me or we're going to have a big problem!"

Professor O'Deckar closed his eyes with a sigh, "My name is Muriel Henwon O'Deckar...my mother thought I'd be a girl when I was born and so, on my birth certificate it will forever read Muriel...I've done all I can to conceal this from EVERYONE! Don't you dare say anything!"

Harry was so taken aback that he laughed, "Merlin's beard, that's the truth?"

Professor O'Deckar growled, "STOP LAUGHING!"

Harry sat down on the floor as his laugh began to subside, "My entire department thinks you're a pedophile who preys on female students, Professor."

Professor O'Deckar blinked, "W-what kind of teacher would do that?"

Harry shrugged, "There's no reason to feel worried, Professor, I could tell you were telling me the truth, I want you to keep an eye out for someone your age, tall and Irish, he's been through 3 magical schools in 3 years and we know this is where he's headed next, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding but we've been trying to catch him for quite some time now."

Professor O'Deckar sighed in relief and laid back in his chair, "I will do whatever it takes to help you catch this man, should I catch wind of anything."

Harry stood again and nodded at The Professor, "That's all I needed to hear, go on about your lesson, Professor."

and with that, Harry walked just out of the Professor's frame of vision, O'Deckar turned around to see that he had simply vanished and everyone was still practicing bows while Amelia judged them on their performance.

after the students left for next class, Professor O'Deckar pulled Amelia aside and locked his door, "My love, we have a problem."

she sat down, looking up at the Professor questioningly as he began to pace, "during class, I was being interrogated by Harry Potter from the ministry of Magic, he was using some sort of concealment spell, he told me that they at one point suspected me to be some sort of run away pedophile they've been looking for."

Amelia shrugged, "You stopped being a Pedophile when I turned 16, Professor, I'm basically Legal now."

Professor O'Deckar sat next to Amelia, "That's beside the point, the Ministry almost arrested me today, when I convinced them it wasn't me they told me they knew he'd be showing up at THIS. BLOODY. SCHOOL!"

with each punctuated word he shook Amelia by her shoulders slightly, she pushed his hands away, "Alright then what do we do?"

Professor O'Deckar put his closed fist under his chin, resting his elbow on his knee, "We need to CATCH him when he does...that way we'll be in the clear, and we can be together."

Amelia grabbed The Professor's face and turned him to face her, her eyes shining, "Do you really mean it? Like we used to talk about?"

Murin nodded and pulled her close, kissing her deeply, "of course!"

inside the Headmaster's office, Harry, Kingsley and Minerva all sat as Harry related to them everything he had learned.

"I KNEW he wasn't your man." gloated Professor McGonnagall, "if he had really been raping any female student that came under his nose, He'd have been found out and fired already!"

Kingsley nodded, "But this is the only Magical School that hasn't encountered our Pedophile, which means that he WILL be here."

Minerva nodded and looked to Harry, "It's good to see you again Potter, we must catch up when this is all over."

Harry smiled widely, "I agree, well I must be going."

with that, He and Kingsley left the office via the front door, leaving Minerva to think to herself as the sun progressed over the sky outside


End file.
